


At the shrine of friendship

by jesseofthenorth



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is trapped but he is not alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the shrine of friendship

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the crap title and also to the kids at the new pub who got this minus the last two lines... which makes it a different fic entirely. Ooops!
> 
> written for thenewpub in twenty minutes  
> Prompt was : Trapped!

It all came apart fast, the way things seemed to when Neal was around.

Their target was taking Neal to see the paintings, it didn’t seem like it would be that big a deal. Guys shows Neal the paintings, they talk price, Neal gets him to divulge details about their acquisition, the FBI swoops in and arrests him. Simple right?

It probably would have been except the guy thought he was the hottest thing on four wheels. Bad enough in NY traffic, but the roads where still a mess from the snow and he wasn't being careful. It was all Peter could do to keep them in sight.

There was a moment before the impact while he was seeing the car sail through the air when Peter almost wished he _couldn't_ see.

“Oh, Bad. Very bad!” he wasn't conscious of having spoken.

The Mercedes clipped a bridge abutment tearing off the bumper and changing the cars trajectory and made it so much worse. Into the oncoming lane and getting t-boned by a semi.

All Peter could think was thank god it was the driver’s side.

Peter screeched to halt, popped his flashers and was out of the Taurus before pieces where done falling from the crashed car.

He wasn't conscious of making his way to the wreck he was suddenly just there phone pressed to his ear “911 what is your emergency?”

He didn’t know what he said but it must have been the right thing. The operator said “ Paramedics are in route” just as he looked through the shattered passenger window and saw Neal's bloody face.

“Neal! Buddy, you with me?” Peter was sure the truth was no he is not, but Neal blinked and said “Peter?”

“Yeah man. How you doing?”

“Can't move.” his voice more breath than sound.

“Where are you hurt?”

“Everywhere. Chest. Legs......I’m stuck?”

“Are you?” Peter asked, trying to take in as much of the situation as he could.

“Peter! I'm stuck! I need to get out what if-”

“Hey! Hey! Take it easy! Help is on the way! You need to stay calm. We'll get you out in no time!” he reached in and put his hand gently on Neal’s arm, hoping it would be comfort not pain.

Neal took a deep breath and Peter watched with something like pride as his terrified friend  
got his breathing slowed. Neal closed his eyes and Peter squeezed his arm gently.

He shifted so he could see Neal better.

“Don't go!”

Peter moved closer “ I'm not going anywhere."

Peter looked toward a new sound "You here that?The cavalry is here. We'll have you out in no time.”

It took 2 hours. The got the driver, by then completely dead Peter saw with mean spirited satisfaction, out before Neal.

Fire fighters peeled the car open like a can of sardines and lifted Neal's cold and bloody out just as the sun was setting.

“Thanks Peter” Neal whispered.

Peter said nothing just climbed into the back of the ambulance with him.


End file.
